


The Gift

by Starstuff13



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Early Work, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstuff13/pseuds/Starstuff13
Summary: Disaster denizen of the underworld of crime decides to set her sights high on the Crown Prince of Crime Himself.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hooboy, this is a nasty little piece I found on my Drive that, although I'm not infatuated with the subject matter anymore, I still am slightly proud of? I guess? Unbeta'd. Im sorry.

   The second I entered the warehouse, at least twenty guns were pointed squarely in my direction.

 

   “Who da fuck are you?” Big, wide and ugly nearest me grunts as my arms are quickly pinned behind my back.

   “A gift for the joker.” I grin up at him, slightly wincing at the strain on my shoulder. I'm shaken, firmly. 

   “From who?”

 

    God, couldn't he hire lackeys with a bit more brains? “Just me. Search me, if you like, no wires. No tricks.” My legs are forcefully spread, and I am given a very thorough, very rough pat down.

   “Hey Dax,” Another thug speaks up “ Can I give her a cavity search?” He leers lecherously at me. I sigh in exasperation as I am bent over a table, and rough hands caress my ass. I was fully expecting this, but am not looking forward to being shot while crushing some nuts.

 

“Bring her up.” A cool detached voice speaks from an upper level, and thankfully hands are removed from my ass and I am manhandled up a stairway to meet my fate.

 

I am slammed down into a seat, and from what I've seen thus far, I gotta say I'm a bit surprised at the opulence, compared to the dingy warehouse below. A nicely furnished office, with antique chairs, cream wallpaper, and paintings and potted plants sprinkled tastefully around the room. And across from me, the Joker, in all his glory. Gaunt, but with enough muscle to seriously do me harm if he wished, he studies me from the other side of his highly polished, mahogany desk.

 

   “So. what brings you here?” He asks, without a trace of humor. The thought briefly passes through my mind that I've made a horrible mistake. He steeples his hands on the desk and leans over to me. God, that metal plated leer. I find myself wet and terrified at the same time.

 

   “I... wanted to serve you.”

 

He lets out a guffaw of pure glee, his nonexistent eyebrows shooting skyward with mirth. “Sorry toots, I have a strict no female policy. They either eventually try to kill me, Or they fall in love.” The last word is practically spat out

    “Mister Joker” I counter. “I'm not looking for love. Believe me, I worked in a gang long term, and recently got out of jail due to my involvement in an escort business. I've just noticed you haven't had a female on your arm for quite some time, and thought I could help release some... tension.” He is frozen, with the strangest look of confusion on his face. Good. If I keep him off balance, I keep him thinking. “Seriously, there is nothing you could do to me that hasn't already been done, besides kill me. And by then its a moot point.” I allow myself a grin, as he appears to think this over. 

   “Take off your shirt.” The command comes quick, and I obey even quicker, ignoring the sharp inhale of breath from the bodyguard behind me. I pull my hands behind my back, pushing my breasts up on display. He stands up quickly, and moves in front of me. “You promise obedience?” I nod, quickly. He backhands me sharply, causing me to gasp. “Use your words, punkin.” He groans, as he squats in front of me, eyeing me up and down, lingering on the curves of my breasts.

    “Yes Mister J.” I whimper, turned on by him scrutinizing me like this. 

   “You are one crazy bitch, you know that?” He smirks, running his hands down my sides.

    “Yes Mister J.” I wince as he cups my breasts over my bra. Very abruptly, he plops himself onto my lap, causing me to break out of my lust driven hypnosis and squeak in suprize. He glances behind me at his bodyguard. 

   “You can leave. I am not to be disturbed.” I hear a door close, and come to terms with the fact that I am alone in a room with a man who will probably kill me. I am taken by complete surprise as he grabs me by my ponytail and forces my head back, Kissing me forcefully, claiming my mouth with his tongue. The feel of his metal teeth grating against my lips is strangely erotic, and I moan softly, eliciting a growl from him. I give him back as good as he gives me and soon enough I'm thrusting needily up to his cloth covered crotch, wanting some sensation besides his smoldering lips.. 

  “Needy, ain't we?” He chuckles, Standing up quickly and pulling away. “What would you do to get what you want?” His tone is serious again, And I know my answer could be life or death. 

   “Anything.” I gasp, but stay seated. I will obey. He grabs me roughly by the throat, lifts me off of the chair, and smashes me against  the wall.

 

   “Anything, hmm?” I nod frantically, and he applies pressure, causing my vision to darken. “WORDS!” He snarls. As I claw frantically at his hand, my vision growing dim. 

   “Yes! Yes!” I gasp, and suddenly I am cumming, without even being pleasured, simply from the pressure on my throat and the awesome power of the man before me. He throws me to the floor and I sputter, trying to get my voice back. The throbbing aftershock between my thighs makes it difficult to recognize at first that he is kneeling to my level. I let my tears flow freely as he leans over me and places a chaste kiss on my forehead.

    “Ah, Punkin pie.” He groans into my hair. “I think I am gonna have such fun with you.”

 


End file.
